Luchando por los sueños
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Luka cree que en la vida hay que luchar por sus sueños. Ese día, Juleka está modelando unos diseños creados por Marinette. Ellas están luchando por sus sueños, pero Luka siempre piensa en los demás antes que él. ¿Él puede luchar por sus sueños? Quizás Marinette tiene la respuesta.


El sonido de los acordes resonaban en el aire, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sus habilidosos dedos deslizaban la púa contra las cuerdas de la guitarra. Marinette pasó por su camarote y se quedó mirándolo como escuchándolo tocar, al tener la puerta abierta.

Luka denotando sus presencia abrió lentamente sus ojos, pescándola infraganti a la chica, que se ruborizo y sintió como la lengua se le trababa.

—¿Cómo lo está haciendo, Jul? —preguntó su hermano. En fin, Marinette la había elegido como modelo para unos asombrosos diseños que había creado.

—G-genial, g-genial —expresó un poco nerviosa—. Ahora estamos en un descanso, luego se cambiara. Yo pase por aqui, porque justo fui al baño...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con más fuerza ¿Estuvo bien contarle eso ultimo? Luka rio suavemente, ocultando su sonrisa como habitualmente hacía, con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿No está nerviosa?

—¿Huh? —Marinette se puso peor ¿Se había dado cuenta?—. Y-yo n-no estoy nerviosa, b-bueno creo que ya pase la fase de que me ponías muy nerviosa.

—Hablaba de Jul —repuso—. Ma-Ma-Marinette —bromeó divertido.

—Ella —E hizo un ademan y resopló demostrando la facilidad que tenía Juleka con el modelaje—Nació para esto, lo está haciendo increíble.

—Qué bueno...

—¿No quieres verla? —ofreció.

Luka negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No quisiera incomodarla—dijo—. Marinette, gracias...

Los ojos de la susodicha se agrandaron, sorprendida de que le agradeciera. Se acercó hacia él.

—¿Por qué me das la gracias?

—Por lo que estás haciendo por Juleka.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo la muchacha—. Yo debería ser quien agradezca, me está ayudando mucho.

—No seas tan modesta, Ma-Ma-Marinette —dijo—. No es solo por elegirla como modelo, sino porque le estas brindando la oportunidad de estar más cerca de su sueño. Le estas eliminando su pánico escénico y sobretodo subiendo su autoestima.

—Eso... —No pudo continuar ante la mirada fija y sincera que le daba Luka.

—Tú fuiste la primera que le abrió las puertas para que pueda lograr su sueño.

—¿Eh?

—Eliminaste su maldición —dijo—. La de no poder tomarse fotografías.

—Ah... yo... ¿Te lo conto?

Él asintió.

—Yo no pude hacerlo —dijo—. Soy su hermano, y no pude borrar su decepción cada vez que se tomaba fotos y no salía en ellas. Lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que era demasiado bonita para las cámaras, por eso estas no podían captarla.

Marinette lo escuchaba con suma atención, enterneciéndose por cada palabra dicha que decía su bondadoso hermano.

—Pero, tu no la hiciste sentir mejor sino que eliminaste la maldición —espetó—. Por eso te admiro Marinette, realmente eres sorprendente.

—Luka...

Marinette estaba sonrojada por la cantidad de halagos. Era demasiado, además de que él había hechos cosas notables y dignas de admiración por su hermana.

—Tú también hiciste grandes cosas por Juleka, le diste valor —expresó con efusividad—. Le dijiste que luche por sus sueños. Ella lo tiene muy presente, en medio de la sesión de fotos, no para de susurrar tus palabras.

Los ojos azules claro de Luka, se expandieron, sonrió levemente.

—Ella solo necesitaba un empujón y alguien que vea su potencial. Con tus fabulosos diseños, sé que podrá alcanzar sus sueños.

—No me necesita a mí para eso, sé que ella puede lograrlo y algún día alguien del mundo del espectáculo la notara —creyó fervientemente Marinette—. Y tú también Luka, sé que puedes lograr tus sueños —dijo observándolo sin vacilación.

—Sé que en la vida tienes que luchar por tus sueños, pero no si se fui hecho para eso.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —dijo confundida—. Eres talentoso, tu...

—Algunas veces el talento no es suficiente, tienes que tener actitud y yo...

—Y también perseverancia, si tienes fe de que lo lograras, todo puede pasar.

—Sé que el camino por tus sueños está lleno de obstáculos, es sinuoso y quizás peligroso. No solo caminas, algunas veces debes lastimar a otros para alcanzar tus sueños y yo, no sé si capaz puedo hacer eso. No quiero mi felicidad si es acosta de otro.

—No se puede vivir la vida, pensando en los demás, ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que puedes dañar personas por alcanzar tus sueños, pero la vida es así, lastimas y eres lastimado. Solo hay que seguir caminando y si caes, te levantas y si te empujan, también levántate... para empujarlo.

—¿Eh? —Luka rio, sus yemas sobre sus labios—. No imagine que eras tan competitiva.

—Es que... tú siempre piensas en los demás, antes que ti —dijo—. Algunas veces está bien ser un poco egoísta —aconsejó—. Con el fin de alcanzar tus sueños, no debes sentirte culpable. ¡Yo te estaré apoyando!

Apoyó su mano, sobre la suya.

—Confía en que lo lograras y lo harás. ¡No dejes de luchar por tus sueños!

—Incluso si...

Sin embargó, no terminó de hablar, cuando Juleka entró en el cuarto de su hermano.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —cuestionó, ellos negaron con la cabeza, Marinette más exageradamente mientras se separaba de él como si quemara—. Ya termine de cambiarme ¿Continuamos?

—C-claro, ¡Te ves hermosa! —expresó, Juleka se avergonzó, pero estaba feliz.

—Créelo, Jul —dijo Luka—. Te ves fabulosa —ella sonrió por el cumplido.

—¿Nos vamos, Marinette? —ella asintió.

—Nos vemos luego —levantando la mano en despido como hizo su hermana, Luka le devolvió el gesto, mientras la veía marchar con Juleka.

Pasados pocos minutos después, tocó unos acordes ¿Así que está bien, Marinette? ¿Realmente lo está? ¿Puedo luchar por mis sueños?

Y repitió en su mente lo que le iba a decir.

—Incluso si... ¿Tú eres mi sueño?

Cerró los ojos y suspirando, se dejó envolver por la música que creaba con sus dedos.


End file.
